Sonic High School
by Sonic2598
Summary: Takes place before any of my stories, Sonic & Axel in high school, lots of crazy stuff, two shot
1. Chapter 1

Sonic High school

**Okay before I begin this story this takes place before any of my past stories so this is like a beginning on how it all started enjoy…I hope**

Sonic and his gang were getting ready for the first day of school, with his friends Axel, Tails & Knuckles they enter their Station Square High School toward another year of school, as they got their schedules they take a glace at it

"What do you got Ax?" Sonic asked

"Ah shit I got fucking Mr. Jenkins for English in the first what you got" Axel said

"Oh I got the same dog, T bone what you got" Sonic Said

"I got Miss Helen in the First and I got Miss Green in the Second" Tails said

"Lucky guy I got Miss James in the third for Math and I got Miss Spencer for History in the second, I guess we all got lunch after second" Sonic said

As they were talking they heard someone say

"Hey guys what's new?" they turned around to see their friend Heather standing before them "hey Heather what up?" Sonic said with his smirk just as they were talking Sonic heard something

"SONIC" Cried out Amy Rose, who was running toward Sonic as she hugged him behind, Sonic shook his head say "I knew this day couldn't be good" as Amy got off him she faced him and said "Sonic it good to see you again, you avoided me all summer long but now I hope that I'll be in the same classes as you" Amy happily said "oh god no" Sonic said to himself.

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for period 1 luckily Both Sonic & Axel had the same schedules, they had Mr. Jenkins for English, they sat behind the class but unfortunately for Sonic however Amy was in that same class and happened to see Sonic

"YAY I'M IN THE SAME CLASS AS MY SONIKKU" Sonic put his head down in embarrassment, since Axel was sitting next to Sonic Amy happens to sit in front of them. Just then the teacher then gets everyone's attention

"settle down class, okay for those who don't know me I am Mr. Jenkins I will be your home room teacher, now first off I would like to arrange you all in seating so wherever you are you will not be sitting where you are,

"Ah shit that suck" Sonic quietly said to Axel who nodded

"Alright first off Rouge Bat you be sitting here in the front"

"oh man" she said

"and sitting next to you will be Axel Rogan"

"Why the fuck should I?" Axel exclaimed

"Yes" Rouge said quietly and happily said to herself

"Tough break brother" Sonic said to him

"Ok uh Amy Rose"

"That Me" she said

"You'll be sitting behind them and sitting next to you will be"

"Please god don't be me" Sonic said

"Sonic Hedgehog!"

"GOD NO WHY?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH"

Amy couldn't be more happier right now she gets to sit next to her hero and crush Sonic stood up and walk slowly to the chair next to her, he moved to the edge away from Amy, at least Axel was behind him

Everyone got to their respective seats and class was underway Sonic put his chin on his desk and was listening to the teacher well more like daydreaming as well as Axel, Rouge & Amy were pretty much answering all the questions, finally the bell sounded that was the end of the class, Sonic & Axel was talking to each other

"Dude I need to get out of that class"

"Yeah man I know I hate when they make us sit where we don't want and not only that the teacher put all the guys and girls together, how fucking gay is that"

"Yeah I know, well let's get to the next class like I care, I can't wait for 4th, gym and some hockey" Axel said

"Haha I know I can't wait for that"

Sonic & Axel made their way to period 2 history where they teacher is Miss Spencer

Now Sonic & Axel like Miss Spencer a lot and she like both of them as well

"Okay class now my name is Miss. Spencer and this is my History class" said the history teacher.

It went okay for the two friends as they didn't need to be split up, after class they saw their friend Blaze coming towards them

"hey guys guess what there going to be a dance this Friday" She happily said

"So?" Sonic said

"So are you excited?" Asked Blaze

Sonic & Axel taught about this for a second and then Sonic said

"wait yeah I am excited, if there's a dance on Friday then that mean the street hockey rink will be empty that day we can finally challenge Dean and his crew" Sonic said

"yeah I didn't think of that" Axel Said, Blaze look a little disappointed

"you mean you don't care about the dance"

"Blaze there are three things you should know, 1, I don't like dances, 2, I don't like to dress up for dances and 3 who the heck can I go with there's no chance in hell I'm going with Amy forget it, what about you?" Sonic asked

"well I wanted to go with Silver but I don't think he'll be able to go, I guess I'll go alone" Blaze sadly said

"then how bout Shadow I know he can't find anyone so why don't you ask him I'm pretty sure he'll say yes" Sonic said,

"well it's worth a try thanks Sonic" Blaze Said as she walked away.

**Well this is a two shot read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic High School Part 2

The Dance

Today was the big dance for all the students at S.S High School, it was after that Amy finally caught up to Sonic, he avoided her every time only this time Rouge was with her Sonic began to walk home with Amy following she began to chat with him but he wasn't listening to nothing but his tunes on his iPod

"So Sonic what time will you pick me up" Amy asked

Sonic wasn't listening

"Sonic are you listening to me" Amy said

Sonic was rocking head back and forth to the beat of the song as he was walking Amy

seen enough she pulled the earphones off of Sonic's ears

"Hey what the fuck are you doing"? Sonic asked angry

"I asked you what time are you picking me up?" Amy Shouted

"For what?"

"For the dance"

"Amy I'm not going to the dance"

"Yes you are"

"I don't want to go beside I hate dances"

"Sonic we are going to the dance if I have to knock you out and drag you myself"

"What about Tails he wants to go with you?"

"Wait what?"

"That's right Tails wants to go to the dance with you, knowing that I'm not going he

really want to go with you!"

"But why him?"

"Because he likes you"

"I hate to break it to him, I can't go with him, I going with you and that's final"

"We'll see about that"

With that Sonic stormed away from Amy who almost look happy cause she thinks that Sonic is going with her to the dance.

It was 7pm and the students went making their way to school gym were the dance is, Amy was dressed in her pink gown and was ready for Sonic to take her not knowing that he ain't, Amy knock on Sonic's door only for his mother to answer

"Oh hello Amy how are you"

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Hedgehog, is Sonic here?"

"Sonic? No he's went out to play hockey with his friends"

"Does he know that the dance is going to start in an hour and he's playing hockey?"

"Well he didn't seem too interested in the dance, sorry Amy"

"Well thanks anyway Mrs. Hedgehog

"Anytime sweetie you have yourself a good time tonight okay?"

"I will!"

After talking with Sonic's Mom Amy felt disgusted she can't believe that Sonic stood her up, but he has a good reason to he doesn't like Amy and never will.

Meanwhile we find Sonic, Axel, Shadow, Sliver, Knuckles and Tails at the outdoor street hockey rink.

"Finally we get a chance to face Dean and his crew" Axel said

"Yo guy we going tear him up" Sonic said

Just as they expected they see Dean and his crew but one problem 'where is their stuff'

"Yo Dean what gives where your stuff at" Axel asked

"Yo man I can't play tonight, I'm going to the dance"

"What you too, damn everybody is going for that" Sonic complained

"you guys come as well, I'll hook you up, me and the homies are gonna blaze there"

"You serious?"

"Yeah yo come on Monica, Heather & Tonya are in too"

"Fuck it let's go guys, I'll hit that"

After being convinced by Dean, Sonic and his crew head to their school for the dance, Sonic just hopes he doesn't bump into Amy there, looking around their see that their the only guys not formally dressed, Sonic and Axel along with Dean are dressed in jeans and a shirt and regular shoes.

"This is GAY MAN!!" Sonic said

"I know look at everyone they seem to be having a good time" said Axel

"Man this suck, let just go chill" Knuckles said

They all went to a table near by a sat down just chilling out not even bothering to get up and dance

"If this was a club with drinking it would be more interesting" Shadow said

"Hey Shadow those girls over there are looking at you" Sonic said

"You serious should I go up to them?" Shadow asked

"Yeah yo do it"

Getting convinced by his friends Shadow gets up and walks to the girls that eyed him, he was a bit nervous talking to them but he did it.

"Damn Shadow works fast" Axel said

"Yo Homies let go blaze" Dean said

Finally happy they all get up and head outside to 'Blaze it up'

Inside we find Amy walking in the gym, still angry with Sonic, but she had no reason to, Sonic knows that Amy is freaken annoying all the time but Amy is too stupid to know that, she meets up with Rouge & Blaze "hey don't tell me you two came alone as well" Amy asked "well we try to get dates but they didn't show" Blaze said "wait a sec is that Tails, Knuckles & Shadow" Rouge pointed out "Hey that is them and Silver is there as well" "then Sonic & Axel are here too, there is no way they would play hockey without the others, okay girls let's go find them"

Amy & Blaze decided to look for Sonic & Axel with Rouge went over to the guys

"Hey boys, who wants to dance with me" Rouge flirted

"Uh not me Bat-Girl" Knuckles said

"I'm out" Shadow said

"Same here" Silver said

Tails looked around to check out the action on the dance not knowing that Rouge was in front of him, as soon as noticed he looked away because is was so shy to look at Rouge, but that didn't help

"Come on Fox-Boy let's boogy" Rouge grabbed Tails hand and led him to the dance floor

"oh god this is not good" Tails was blushing because he was with Rouge.

Meanwhile outside Dean, Sonic, Axel, Tonya, Heather & Monica were fucked they were so high they began laughing at the stupidest things

"I bet you that she wants me but she can't" Sonic said while laughing

"I am so wasted I want to do one of you guys right now" Monica said

Sonic kept stuttering until he said "Monica…I dare you to make out with Ax in the bathroom"

Monica wore the biggest smirk but couldn't stop laughing, "Dude I….I….I'll do it, but which one, boys or girls?"

"hmm… Boys!" Dean said

"Fuck yeah let's go" Axel said

"Yo Sonic how bout you and Heather do it too" Dean said

"Shit I'll do it if Heather want to"

"Hell yeah let's go"

So Monica grabs Axel's hand and Heather grabs Sonic's hand and leads them back inside the gym and towards the boys washroom, little did the guys know was that Rouge & Amy saw them and it wasn't no surprise they followed them but what they saw wasn't what they expected, they saw two girls with Sonic & Axel and they enter the men's bathroom.

"I don't believe it Sonic is cheating on me" Amy pouted

"how bout Axel, I can't believe it, after I was throwing myself on to him" Rouge said

meanwhile inside the washroom, you could hear the giggling from the girls plus the smell of marijuana

"Axel you know I gotta tell you something, I think your awesome" Monica said as she was smoking the joint with Axel in the stall

"No your awesome" Axel was trying to say

"I am so fucked I just want to eat right now" Sonic said as he was smoking with Heather

"yeah me too Razor I'm so fucking ripped"

"yo fuck, you girls hungry or something" Axel asked

"sure I could go for something, let's go get Dean and ditch this joint, thank god it's fucking Friday" Sonic said

So wasted as ever Sonic & Axel along with their girls walked out of the bathroom and back to the gym where the dance continues everybody getting down, Sonic sees Tails pretty much getting so embarrassed by Rouge he tried walking away after each song was done but Rouge didn't let him go "sorry Hon tonight you need to break out of that shell you call shyness"

Sonic just looked on "man Tails is getting down to Rouge" Axel agreed "Yup Tails is going to get all the girls with that charm, come on the others are waiting I'm fucking starving" Axel said.

As Soon as Axel & Sonic were about to leave they were stopped by Amy "you got a lot of nerve Sonic Hedgehog, how dare you" Amy screamed, Sonic groaned "listen here you stupid bitch, get this threw your fucking thick head of your, I don't like you, you are the most annoying person I ever met in my life and I want you to drop dead, fuck you" Sonic said while he was high, Amy was stunned did he just say that to her, Sonic walked out with Axel and left Amy to think about all this, she broke down in tears and ran away

Meanwhile Sonic was talking about what he just did to Amy, the other couldn't be more happier for the guy "oh right Razor that's the way to do it" Axel said "I'm so glad you don't have to worry about her anymore" Heather said "damn right, I hated Amy since day one and now she's out of my life, it's too bad she's not out of my school, I guess on Monday I'm changing my schedule I don't wanna be in the same class as her" Sonic said

"Hey let's drop Jenkins' class and go to Miss Helen's class, Tails is there" Axel said

"Good idea Ax, anyway let's go get something to eat I'm starving" Sonic said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend was finished and the students have to go back to school, as Sonic & Axel got there, they received high fives from the guys and hugs from the girls, Sonic was amazed that the students were giving him respect for what he done on Friday, the whole day was a blast, Sonic & Axel got their request to drop Mr. Jenkins' class and go to Miss Helen's Class, they now have pretty much the same classes now Sonic didn't have to worry about Amy anymore she was finished

Seven years later

"Amy is still an idiot she doesn't learn anything" Sonic said

"well what could you do, after what you say to her on that night at the dance, she just…well didn't change" Axel said

"yeah I know but still I already have a girlfriend, Jade" Sonic said

"hell yeah" Axel said

"anyway let's go to the coffee shop, get some lunch I'm hungry" Sonic said

"sounds good to me" Axel said

THE END

**This story was in my PSP for a long time, I just edited it, anyway the first chapter of Adventures in Atlantic City (title might change) is almost finished, well see ya later and remember**

**The Force Will Be With You……..Always!**

**Read & Review ;)**


End file.
